An Alternate Version Of Ari And Dante Admiting Their Feelings
by book.pebbles
Summary: This is an alternate version of how Ari and Dante could have admited their feelings for each other towards the end of the book. All characters belong to Benjamin Alire Saenz. I do not own this story; only the idea of this scene is mine.


"So, mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Mendoza, I was wondering if Ari and I could excuse ourselves from the table and go out to the park across the street?"

I look up across the table at Dante, smiling his brilliant, parent-convincing smile. No one told me he was going to do this. This was not planned.

"Sure, honey." Soledad says, and Sam nods.

"Of course." says my mom. What is that boy up to?

"Great. Thanks." Dante gets up from his seat and motions for me to do the same. I don't know why I do, but I do it. I get up from my seat and walk towards the restaurant door with him.

As soon as we're out of the restaurant, I ask him what's going on.

"You'll see. C'mon." he says. That's Dante. Always vague and mysterious.

"But where are we going? I didn't even know there was a park here." I whine.

"I want to show you something I found a few weeks after we moved back here. After Chicago. Now stop complaining and follow me."

I finally give in and give up trying to figure out where we're going and oblige. The park is practically empty, except a few toddlers and their parents playing in the playground area of the park.

After about ten minutes of walking, we come to a kind of hidden place, where there's a bench. A bench. I came all this way to admire a bench in the park? Someone is definitely going to have some explaining to do.

"Remember after I came back, that time I spent with Daniel?" Dante says.

"That little piece of crap you use to kiss? The one who ran away and let those other jerks beat the living hell out of you? Oh yeah, I remember him quite well." Why did he bring me here? Why does he have to bring back all those horrible memories? He's just making me mad and furious and—

"Yeah, him. I know we didn't exactly see eye to eye on him, but I've moved on from him now." he says.

"Good." I reply.

"Which is why I brought you here." he finishes.

I'm confused. What does this have to do with anything? Clearly, it shows on my face that I don't understand, because he continues talking.

"Why don't we take a seat? This might be easier to handle for you if your sitting down." he says.

Easier to handle? What's that supposed to mean? Why are we here?

So I do. I sit down, and so does he.

He turns to look at me, straight in the eye. "Listen, Ari. We're best friends, right?" I nod. "And we tell each other everything." I half nod. "I know you know this, and I know you don't want me to tell you, but I like you. It's no secret—it's never been—and I know how you feel about that, but it's true. I like you, and I want us to be together—a real couple. I know how you feel about that, and it's okay if you don't want that for us, but I need you to know it. And no matter what, I'll always be your friend." His smile is so genuine and sincere, it kind of takes my breath away.

I don't know what to say. No, I do know what to say, I just don't know how to say it. After that talk with my parents, I can't keep running away. I won't.

"I...I feel the same way too, Dante. I—I'm not really good with people, and I don't always know what to say or how to say it, but... I think I want to try. I think I'm ready to finally start accepting myself for who I really am, and start thinking about what I actually want, and, right now, I want you." I don't think my voice has ever quivered so much. Why is my voice quivering so much?

"That's great, Ari. I'm so proud of you for that. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he smiles. And then, we're both smiling, and slowly, that smiling turns into laughing. We're both laughing until, suddenly, we're not laughing anymore, but rather leaning towards each other. I'm not sure who it was who closed the space between us, but as soon as his lips touch mine, I know this is where I belong, and I know that, no matter what, Dante and I will always be there for each other, always have each other's backs, always have a friend. Always and forever.

When we pull away from each other, we just kind of stay there, dumbfounded, smiling at each other. And, oh Lord, this boy is so beautiful. This boy who taught me how to swim, who hates wearing shoes but loves saving animals, who's been my neighbor and best friend for over a year. This magnificent, beautiful boy. The boy I love.

Before I can think twice about it, I say it. I tell him I love him. "I love you."

But before I can apologize, explain how I don't know what I was thinking, he smiles that dazzling smile of his, and suddenly, all my panic just flutters away. "I love you too." he says, and I don't think I've ever smiled so wide. My cheeks are literally starting to hurt.

"Well," Dante says, jabbing me out of my thoughts, "as much as I've loved this little adventure, unless we want our parents to call the police and report us missing, I think we better get back to the restaurant."

I'm still too happy to speak, so I just nod and smile at him. Him. Dante. My Dante. My beautiful boyfriend.

He stands and gives me a hand to help pull me up, but when he tries to take it back, I hold on tighter, letting him know he's stuck with me.

He turns to look at our hands, fingers intertwined, and then back up at me. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to tell our parents. Not if you're not ready." he seems genuinely concerned about this, and I love him even more for that. "No, I want them to know. I want the whole damn world to know about my brave, beautiful boyfriend." I say, realizing I never actually asked him about that. "Unless you don't want to use that term, which is totally fine too. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to—" I start to say, but he cuts me off. "I didn't think we needed clarification, but yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Again, I can't help but smile, and I keep on smiling all the way to the restaurant.

Once our parents see us holding hands, they start showing us in hugs and kisses and congratulations, but I feel too happy to be embarrassed or self-conscious right now, especially by my parents, who are one of the reasons why I found the courage to finally admit my feelings to Dante, and most importantly, to myself.

All the way home, our parents keep talking about how they knew we would end up together, and as Dante and I walk behind them, still holding hands, we seem to be leaning in towards each other.

"So," I say, before I lose all my confidence. "I want to take you out, on a date, if you'll accept." I say, not really making eye contact.

He stops walking, which stops us both, and turns to me. Full-on eye contact. "As long as it's with you, I'll accept anything." he says.

"Good." I say, smiling.

And this time, when we continue walking, he rests his head on my shoulder, and I ready my head on his. His hair still smells like chlorine, but it also smells like rain and summer, like happiness, like Dante…


End file.
